Blackinnon, In Various AU Forms
by Angelo Della Magnolia
Summary: A series of 5 unrelated one-shots depicting the love between Sirius and Marlene and how they can survive everything thrown at them. 1. Marlene is sent to assassinate Sirius. 2. We find out that Andromeda likes polyjuice, Sirius is an arse, and Marlene packs quite a punch. 3. One tiny slip up leads to Marlene being surrounded by tattoos and drunk Dauntlesses. Oh, and Sirius Black.
1. The Assassin AU

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, it all belongs to J.K Rowling. Even Sirius..._**

 ** _*insert hysterical crying here*_**

 ** _OTP AU Competition, Round 1:_**

 ** _Assassin!AU_**

 ** _The Can You Do It AU Extravaganza Challenge/Competition:_**

 ** _50\. Assassin!AU_**

 ** _Open Category 5:_**

 ** _Defined AU (Assassin)_**

 ** _Pokemon Journey Challenge:_**

 ** _Charmander: Prompt, Fire_**

 ** _Choose Your Own Adventure Challenge:_**

 ** _Prompt: Slytherin_**

 ** _(Hogwarts) Ultimate Chocolate Frog Card Club:_**

 ** _3\. (Bronze): Wilfred Elphick: (1112-1199) was a wizard who lived during the 12th century. He was the first wizard in the world to be gored by an African Erumpent. On his Chocolate Frog Card, he is shown in bandages, so it can be presumed that he survived this attack._**

 ** _* Challenge: Write about someone surviving a dangerous attack._**

 ** _* Prompts: Gore, Peace, Desire, Bandage_**

 ** _(Hogwarts) Gringotts Prompt Bank:_**

 ** _Celestial/Weather/Nautical Word Prompts:_**

 ** _8\. Breeze_** ** _11\. Constellation_** ** _17\. Earth_** ** _36\. Ice_** ** _51\. Snow_** ** _52\. Storm_** ** _53\. Thunder_** ** _61\. Sky_**

 ** _All Colour Prompts:_**

 ** _A19. Azure_** ** _B12: Black_** ** _E1. Ebony_** ** _G1. Gold_** ** _G6. Grey_** ** _I4: Ivory_** ** _P:10 Pearl_** ** _S11: Silver_** ** _W2: White_**

 ** _Descriptors:_**

 ** _Instead of Saw, 9: Gaze at_**

 ** _Instead of Walk, 7, Shuffled_**

 ** _Word Count: 984_**

* * *

Azure blue eyes gaze at the sky, watching with cold detachment as the rapidly growing storm flickered to life. Bolts of thunder struck the earth, creating soft rumbles as they illuminated the slick ice covering the ground.

The woman with azure eyes sighed and ran a hand through her platinum blonde hair. She frowned distastefully as she fingered a strand of hair which still shone a deep gold; a reminder of her past mission, or more accurately, her past kill.

Her footsteps made shallow imprints into the pearl white snow. _Ruining its perfection_ , she noted absently.

Finally, she reached her objective; a mansion worth much more than she could ever afford. Ivory columns rose from the ground, surrounded by smaller columns made of what she suspected was pure gold. The rest of the mansion was coated in a thick layer of ebony black paint, probably to symbolize the Ancient and Noble House of Black.

She suppressed a snort, _what utter rubbish_. She shuffled along the stone path surrounding the mansion, resisting the urge to shiver at the sudden breeze that had appeared.

After a few minutes of walking, she found what she had been looking for. Her slender fingers traced the silver outline of the window, carefully calculating how much force and magic was needed to destroy it.

Her wand slipped out of her pocket and into her hand with practiced ease. She pointed her wand at the window and with a quick flick and a wordless incarnation, the window disappeared.

Placing a pale, frostbitten hand on the ledge, she jumped into the mansion with a quick, well-practiced swing of her legs.

From the looks of it, she had landed in the living room. The roaring fire in the fireplace eased her tense muscles and thawed her frostbitten fingers, she gave a sigh of relief as she allowed herself a second of relaxation.

A noise from the other room jolted her back into reality. She didn't come here to relax by the fire, she had a mission to accomplish.

She pressed herself against the wall, pulling a hood over her head to hide her bright hair. Her wand was in her hand the second she heard the soft footsteps signalling her target was near.

The man, her target, collapsed onto the couch, the stench of firewhiskey clinging to his clothes and a bottle of the sharp liquor in his hand.

She breathed in deeply as her blue eyes narrowed in focus. The jet of green light that exploded from her wand narrowly missed its target, instead bouncing off the glass bottle full of alcohol that he had held up as a hasty shield.

"Who's there?" The man snarled, his wand already in his firm grasp. His sharp grey eyes, the ones that just mere minutes ago had been filled with a detached calmness that only alcohol could bring were now filled with rage and suspicion.

She stepped out of the shadows, allowing the light from the fire to illuminate her face. There was no point hiding now. She was a good duelist — he would be dead by morning.

"Someone wants you dead," She said simply, choosing not to reply to his question.

His shoulders tensed. "You're an assassin sent to kill me."

She nodded, lifting her wand up to cast a fatal curse when he suddenly spoke again.

"Marlene Mckinnon, right?" He asked, shifting into a more casual position. His wand was still firmly in his grasp though.

Her eyes narrowed and with a quick disarming maneuver, her wand was at his throat. _He didn't even try to resist._ "Stop trying to stall for time. You'll be dead by morning no matter what you do."

He merely smirked. "Feisty. Were you a Gryffindor back when you attended Hogwarts?"

Her answer flew out of her mouth before she had a chance to stop it. "Slytherin, actually."

"So you were a Pureblood?"

"Yes."

"So you were most likely filthy rich, right?"

"Once."

"This assassination thing, it's for money, isn't it?"

"Yes."

"What happened to your family, and all that Pureblood money?"

"Will you just shut up so that I can kill you properly?!"

He laughed, she noted absently that his laugh sounded quite like a dog's bark.

Somehow, she had been so focussed on his laughter that Marlene had allowed his fingers to pry her wand away from his exposed throat.

"The name's Sirius Black," he said casually, like they were just two people that had just met in a bar, not a wealthy Pureblood and an assassin on the verge of going broke.

"Like the constellation?"

Sirius nodded. "Like the constellation."

"Why aren't you at all surprised that I was sent to kill you?"

He laughed again, this time laying an arm around her shoulders casually. She froze, internally debating what she should do.

"Want to know a secret?" He asked playfully, leaning down so that his breath tickled her ear. She sucked in a breath, wondering just what had happened that had allowed her perfectly planned mission to get so off tracked.

Never before had she had a target like Sirius Black, one that would flirt and talk like he wasn't toeing the fine line between life and death.

When she realized he was still waiting patiently for her answer, Marlene nodded hesitantly.

He smiled. "You aren't the first one," he whispered into her ear.

"You mean . . . I'm not the first assassination attempt?"

"You're the fifth if I remember right."

Marlend stayed quiet, unsure of what exactly she should say in such a situation.

"Want to know another secret?"

Sirius didn't wait for her reply this time.

"Out of those five assassins, you're the only one that catches my eye."

* * *

Whenever people asked her about how she and her boyfriend had met, Marlene's answer would always be met with weird stares and confused looks.

"Well, we met when I tried to assassinate him."


	2. Celebrity AU

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, it all belongs to J.K Rowling. Even Sirius..._**

 ** _*insert hysterical crying here*_**

 ** _Word Count 685_**

* * *

The bright flashes from cameras momentarily blinded Marlene as she stepped out of her charcoal black limousine. Once her eyes finally got used to the blinding light, Marlene's ruby red lips twisted into a grimace, she _despised_ this part of being famous.

Suddenly realizing what she as doing, Marlene forced herself to smile. It's for the cameras. Everything was for the cameras. Her appearance, her personality, her love life, especially her love life.

"Oh, Marlene!" A sultry dark voice called out. Marlene flinched.

It took all of Marlene's willpower to keep a bright, cheerful smile on her face. "Bella!" She exclaimed with fake enthusiasm.

Bellatrix Black sauntered over to stand beside her, close enough for Marlene to see just how thick the layer of make-up covering the wild-haired woman really was.

Bellatrix was beautiful, not in the cute or glamorous way though. No, the eldest Black sister was known for her dark aura, her mysteriousness, her easy going casual smirk that told of nothing but trouble.

"Marlene, where did you get such a lovely dress? I spent forever to find mine and it still pales in comparison to yours." Bellatrix fingered the silky fabric of her amethyst dress, as if to make a point.

Marlene frowned inwardly. _This wasn't the Bellatrix she knew._

Bellatrix suddenly grinned and leaned in close enough to whisper into Marlene's ear. "Polyjuice. It's Andromeda."

"What?" Marlene said, a little louder than she intended to. Andromeda, with the sharp looks of Bellatrix, winked before walking off into the building where the party was held, her purple dress swaying like it was caught in a non-existent breeze.

Marlene quickly recovered and headed through the golden gates and into the midst of her party herself, still wondering just what exactly Andromeda was planning, or thinking for that matter.

Marlene plucked a small glass of wine from a waitress, thanking her politely as she did. She took a sip of the dark liquid, quietly observing everybody as the familiar burn of alcohol consumed her.

She could see Lily on the other side of the room, wearing her trademark fiery red hair in a loose braid that greatly complimented her fair skin. The redhead wore a loose peach dress with yellow flower imprints scattered across the smooth fabric. Marlene smiled. That dress had been a present she'd given Lily a few days back.

"I'd really like a pineapple right now," A deep male voice chuckled playfully.

Marlene spun around, staring sharply at the man who had just spoken. She was immediately drawn to his striking grey eyes, which sparkled with humour at his own statement.

"Pardon?" Marlene asked, not quite sure she heard right.

The man shot her a grin. "It's a game my cousin and I are playing. I dared her to polyjuice herself into the witch, also known as her older sister, and in return she dared me to say that to everybody I see tonight."

Marlene instantly connected the dots. "You're a Black, aren't you?"

The man bowed jokingly. "Sirius Black, at your service, Ms. McKinnon." He paused, and then added coyly, "And with you being so attractive and me being so handsome, I'm sure my offer of service can extend into the bedroom."

Marlene's grip on her wine glass tightened as she felt her face grow hot. "As marvelous as that sounds, Sirius," Marlene said through clenched teeth. "I'm afraid I'm not used to sharing my bed with a harem of other women."

Sirius raised an eyebrow. "I can make an exception for you, gorgeous. I promise, the bed will be empty except for you and me."

"Not. Interested."

"Would you reconsider if I told you we're starring in _Hogwarts, the Marauders' Seventh Yea_ r together and there's a sex scene between your character and mine?"

"Firstly, I've read the script and I've never heard of such a scene. Secondly, no."

"Come on! Think of it as some extra practice. I'm helping you here! Free of charge!"

* * *

It took the paparazzi weeks to figure out the reason behind the large bruise on Sirius Black's face. And when they did, Marlene feigned innocence.

* * *

 ** _The OTP AU Competition, Round 2:_**

 ** _5\. Celebrity!AU_**

 ** _Open Category 5:_**

 ** _Category - Het_**

 ** _The Can You Do It AU Extravaganza Challenge/Competition:_**

 ** _58\. Celebrity!AU_**

 ** _The 'More Than a Name' Challenge:_**

 ** _24\. Marlene McKinnon_**

 ** _Weekly Random Topic Competition:_**

 ** _Dialogue: "I'd really like a pineapple right now" (3 points)_**

 ** _Gringotts Prompt Bank:_**

 ** _Single word prompt: Descriptors_**

 ** _Instead of walked:_**

 ** _8\. Sauntered_**

 ** _Instead of laughed:_**

 ** _4\. Chuckled_**

 ** _Instead of good:_**

 ** _3\. Marvelous_**

 ** _Instead of Pretty:_**

 ** _1\. Beautiful_**

 ** _2\. Lovely_**

 ** _3\. Glamorous_**

 ** _4\. Attractive_**

 ** _6\. Cute_**

 ** _7\. Gorgeous_**

 ** _9\. Handsome_**

 ** _10\. Striking_**

 ** _11\. Fair_**

 ** _All Colour prompts:_**

 ** _A7 Amethyst_**

 ** _C10 Charcoal_**

 ** _P9 Peach_**

 ** _P18 Purple_**

 ** _R6 Ruby_**

 ** _Y1 Yellow_**

 ** _Ultimate frog Card Club:_**

 ** _(Bronze): Belvina Burke (née Black): (1886–1962) was a pure-blood witch and member of the noble Black family. She was the only daughter of Phineas Nigellus Black (Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry) and Ursula Flint._**

 ** _Challenge: Write about Phineas Nigellus Black and his relationship with his only daughter, Belvina._**

 ** _Prompts: Witch, Lovely, Wine, Fair_**


	3. Divergent AU

_**The title is actually 'Not Sure Where I Am, But I Like It'.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own any aspects of Harry Potter in any way, shape, or form. Do you think Sirius Black would have died if I did?!**_

 _ **I apologize for not updating for a while. RL got in the way. :P**_

 _ **I just realized I've started to write Lily Evans differently. O.o**_

 _ **Challenges and Competitions are written at the bottom.**_

 _ **Word Count: 1529**_

* * *

"Nah, I like my green dress. Now way am I changing out of it. Anyways, where are you going to go?"

"Hey, Marlene?"

"Hello! I'm talking to you, Marlene!"

A sharp jab in her right shoulder snapped Marlene out of her daze. Marlene winced and shot a scathing glare to her left, where her childhood best friend, Lily, sat giggling quietly. "What?" Marlene said, trying and failing to put an irritable snap into her voice.

"I was asking you where you're going to go," Lily replied, laughter bubbling in her tone as she tied her fiery red hair back with a blue elastic. The colour clashed terribly with her hair, but it was mandatory that every Erudite wear as much blue as possible, and since Lily was wearing a bright green dress, everything else she wore had to be blue.

Marlene shrugged, tucking a stray strand of black hair behind her ear. "I dunno." Marlene focused her attention on the book laying in her lap, hoping Lily would take the hint and let the topic go.

Lily rolled her eyes and shoved Marlene to the side playfully, knocking the book out of Marlene's lap. "Hey!" Marlene exclaimed, lunging for her fallen book.

Lily was quicker, performing a graceful flip and yanking the book out of Marlene's reach. "Lily, give that back!"

The redhead only grinned as she paged through the book, her lips twisting into a playful frown. "Blah blah blah, democracy this, blah blah blah ancient times, bastion, voting, ugh. Marlene! This is boring, it belongs in the archives."

"Give that to me," Marlene shouted, tackling Lily, which caused both girls to fall to the ground laughing.

"Ugh. My parents would kill me if they saw me acting so un-Erudite." Marlene groaned as she rolled to the left, her book clutched to her chest.

Lily, who was already in a sitting position on the floor, threw her head back and laughed at Marlene's comment. "In all seriousness though, Marlene, what are you going to choose?"

Marlene's smile faltered. She sat up and crossed her legs, her eyes focused on the book in her hands. "Marlene?"

"Come on now, answer me."

"Are you going to choose Erudite?"

"Marlene! Stop being so mysterious!"

Marlene heaved a heavy sigh and looked up to meet her redheaded friend's bright green eyes, which were narrowed with concern.

Marlene opened her mouth, when from the corridor came loud, heavy footsteps. "Marlene! Are you ready yet?"

Marlene jumped up immediately and frantically brushed off the dust from her pale blue dress. She ran for her glasses on the table and hurriedly put them on. The glasses themselves did nothing for her eyes, but it made her looks smart, and that was all that mattered in Erudite.

"I'm ready father!" Marlene declared as she ran to open the door, throwing one last look back at her green-eyed friend, who was staring back at her sadly.

 _ **~OoO~**_

Once again, a sharp jab to the should snapped Marlene back into reality. "Really Marlene," Lily hissed in an urgent whisper, "you are so out of it today, they called your name. Go!"

Marlene jumped out of her set and hurried down the many steps to the center podium. She willed herself to stop the startling blush that was spreading on her cheeks. _I can't believe I spaced out during the ceremony!_

The representative this year was from Erudite, her own faction. Professor Mcgonagall stared at Marlene with the same facial expression that she would normally give her during class. The older woman handed Marlene a silver knife.

Marlene forced her hand not to shake as she grabbed the silver knife with sweaty palms. The knife's razor sharp edge glinted in the cold, reflective light of the stage.

"I can do this," Marlene murmured quietly to herself. She closed her eyes and raised her hand, slicing a thin line on her palm.

Blood welled from the wound, overflowing onto her pale skin. Marlene's dread of what she was about to do overpowered the pain of the wound.

A large, fat drop of scarlet red blood splattered to the ground. Professor Mcgonagall coughed impatiently. Marlene gulped. She could feel the stares of her mother and father boring into her back, and her curious little brother, who was probably staring at Marlene with wide eyes.

Marlene lifted her hand, which was soaked in blood, and stared at all her options.

The bowl with grey stones looked dull and untempting, and the thought of her blood on those rocks, sealing her fate to a life of grey clothes and selfless acts, simultaneously bored and terrified her. Abnegation was out.

Amity was also out. Sure, Marlene was quite a cheery person when she wasn't under loads of pressure, but to smile all your life? Ugh.

Marlene's hand shifted over to the bowl that reflected her bloodied hand. Candor might be an option. She was honest, and it wasn't like she had anything to hide. There was something off though, Marlene just couldn't bring herself to tilt her hand just the slightest bit, so that her blood would spill onto the glass.

That left Erudite . . . and Dauntless. Professor Mcgonagall coughed again, this time with a hint of irritation in her voice. Marlene paled and sucked in a deep breath.

Marlene flung her hand to the left, intending on spilling her blood into the waters and returning to her cold, unfeeling life in Erudite, when Professor Mcgonagall coughed again, causing Marlene to jolt suddenly. Which then caused her hand to shift. Which caused a small, almost non-existent drop of blood to trickle into the flickering red flames of Dauntless.

Marlene gasp, right as Professor Mcgonagall gave a small nod and declared "Dauntless!"

 _ **~OoO~**_

"Well. That's unusual."

Marlene only buried her face into her knees, not bother to look up to see who was speaking to her. If they were even speaking to her.

"You took quite a long time, deciding your faction."

Okay, whoever they were, they were talking to her.

"Go away," Marlene mumbled, burying her face deeper into her knees.

"Nah. Usually if I comfort ladies in there time of need, I get some sort of reward in return. Like last time, man that girl could kiss."

Marlene's head snapped up, her coal black hair whipping into her face wildly. "Just go away you jerk. I get it, you're hear to make fun of me. Haha. No get out."

The guy's face immediately softened, which made his face look a lot more handsome than when he wore that insufferable smirk. "Don't cry."

Marlene jolted. The guy was right, she was crying, and her breathing was heavy and she was shaking and —

The guy wrapped his arms around her thin waist and shushed her softly. She melted, allowing herself to sob into his shoulder. He patted her back awkwardly, his long black hair brushing her bare neck.

It was hours, or many just minutes later when Marlene finally managed to control her sobs. "Sorry for using your shoulder like a handkerchief," Marlene joked weakly, pulling away as she used a hand to wipe her tear-stained face.

"It's fine. That's what I'm here for," The black-haired guy winked playfully. "I'm Sirius."

"Yeah, I get. Your a shoulder for girls to cry on."

The guy grinned, then threw his head back in a barking laughter. "No, no," he panted as he clutched his stomach, laughter still bubbling through his voice. "My _name_ is Sirius."

Marlene felt her cheeks flushed. "Oh." She paused. "Wait. Sirius as in Sirius Black? The Erudite who transferred to Dauntless two years ago? The one who smashed the Erudite bowl before he chose Dauntless?"

Sirius grinned, his cocky attitude back once more. He didn't seem mind the fact that she had snot dribbling from her nose and her eyes were red and puffy, or he just didn't care. Either way, she was thankful.

"The one and only."

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Sirius."

"Same with you, Marlene."

Marlene raised an eyebrow, about to ask when Sirius cut in.

"I was paying attention to the names of all the pretty girls who transferred to Dauntless."

Marlene rolled her eyes, but laughed nonetheless. Sirius seemed to brighten as she laughed. "So anyways," Sirius started conversationally, leaning in to sit close to Marlene. He pulled his knees to his face so that the sat in the same position.

"My best friend, James, is busy flirty with this Erudite redhead who just transferred over and I'm left all alone because my two other friends are sleeping and eating, respectively. And before you ask, Remus is like a crazy wolf demon when you wake him up and Peter will go on a rampage if you interrupt him from making out with his noodles."

"Err . . ." Marlene said slowly as she stared at Sirius.

"So, I was wondering if I could stop you from crying in the corner, nostalgic over your old faction, and invite you to go on a nice, old-fashioned date with your's truly."

Marlene felt her lips tug into a smile, and her reply was immediate, almost involuntary.

"Only if I get a kiss afterwards."

* * *

 _ **Famous Witches and Wizards Card Challenge:**_

 _Romantic Theme._

 _Bonus Words_

 _Archive - 3 Sickles_

 _Mysterious - 1 Sickle_

 _Democracy - 1 Sickle_

 _Bastion - 10 Sickles_

 _ **Hogwarts: Hopscotch:**_

 _Prompts: book (object), Romance (genre), "That's unusual." (dialogue)_

 _ **The Can You Do It AU Extravaganza Challenge/Competition:**_

 _12\. Divergent!AU_

 _ **Acrostic-y Challenge of Chapter Titles II:**_

 _N - Nicolas Flamel; No Strings - I Fight Dragons;_ _Nostalgic_


End file.
